<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Touch by whiteblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582517">Healing Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom'>whiteblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Haruno Sakura, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Gemma/Sakura/Shikamaru ANBU team, Healing, Kakashi can be dumb sometimes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sakura Needs a Hug, therapeutic touch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi remained silent, ridding himself of his sandals and vest before forcefully sandwiching himself in between Sakura's back and the shower wall. Sakura resisted, thrashing against him as if the physical contact alone caused her excruciating pain but Kakashi wrapped his arms firmly around Sakura's naked body and pulled her flush against his chest. She struggled against him again, elbowing him and scratching at his exposed arms but he refused to let go. He leaned his head forward to rest on her shoulder, murmuring against her skin, "I'm here, Sakura. No one's ever going to hurt you again. I promise." The water soaked through his clothes, but he didn't mind. At least this way, Sakura wouldn't be able to see the tears streaking down his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Thank you in advance for giving this story a shot! I was blown away by the response I got with my first 2 stories (seriously you guys are SO amazing) and decided I wanted to give writing a multi-chapter fic a try. &lt;3</p><p>Fair warning, this is not canon-compliant, but that's the fun part of writing isn't it? Hehe<br/>I'd say it's been 5 years since the war, so that puts the rookie 12 at 21-22 years of age and Kakashi at 35-36. Kakashi still has his Sharingan, cuz I say so. Naruto is Hokage, also cuz I say so. And that's all you need to know for now!</p><p>I HOPE YOU ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi stood rigid, without his usual slouch. His jaw was clenched and his one visible eye was closed shut in what could only be described as a pained expression. The Hokage’s office suddenly felt too small, too confining. He struggled to compose himself, taking a deep labored breath before attempting to speak.<br/>
<br/>
When he did, his voice was hoarse and his words felt heavy on his tongue. “How long?”</p><p>Across from him, Naruto sighed, discarding his Hokage hat on his desk before running a hand through his golden locks. He locked eyes with Kakashi, a solemn look on his face. “Seven days.”</p><p>Kakashi’s sharp intake of breath was his only response. <em>Seven <span class="u">days</span>?! </em>He closed his eye again, focusing on controlling the sudden surge of anger he felt at Naruto’s reply. Why was he <em>just</em> being informed of this?!</p><p>When Naruto had called him back from his long term scouting mission in Kumo, he didn’t know what to expect. The scroll had been vague, only mentioning that the matter at hand was urgent and that he was needed as soon as possible. That had been 3 days ago.</p><p>He gritted his teeth, the anger and frustrations of not being told about the circumstances sooner boiling over. </p><p>“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto’s voice sounded distant in his ears, muffled by the sound of his bounding pulse. “Kakashi-sensei ... I wanted to write to you, but we were scared you would go searching on your own. We needed time to plan, and you can’t do this on your own.” </p><p>At this, the two tall figures standing beside Naruto stepped forward. Kakashi’s eye flickered toward them, finally acknowledging their presence with narrowed eyes.</p><p>“He’s right, Kakashi. These guys are really troublesome.” </p><p>The man next to him clicked his teeth half in frustration and half in agreement, the senbon in his mouth rattling from the pressure of his clenched teeth. </p><p>Kakashi regarded them with a cool look, his eyes taking in their tense postures. “Nara, Shiranui. Tell me what happened,” he ordered.</p><p>Both Shikamaru and Genma shifted their weight, a look of guilt evident on their face. Genma spoke first, his voice clipped, “We were ambushed. We were hired for an assassination mission in Iwagakure-“</p><p>“Assassination? Only ANBU deals with assassinations. Why was she sent on an <em>ANBU mission?” </em></p><p>Shikamaru and Genma shared a weary glance before Naruto answered, his voice soft and tentative. “Sakura’s been ANBU for a year and a half, Kakashi. She joined a couple of months after you left.”  </p><p>Immediately a crushing weight settled on Kakashi’s chest. He let out a scoff of disbelief. There was no way bright and green eyed <em>Sakura </em>had joined ANBU. Not the girl that could heal a broken heart with her beaming smile. Not - </p><p>Kakashi’s train of thought was broken, this time by the sound of Shikamaru speaking. His lazy drawl was replaced by a fierceness that Kakashi hadn’t heard since the war. “Tsk. Now isn’t the time to explain all you’ve missed since you <em>left.”</em> The last word was spat out and Kakashi inadvertently flinched, but the young Nara continued without pause.</p><p>“As Genma was saying, we were fed false information. The target was suppose to be alone, and when we encountered him we were ambushed by ten shinobi, all ranked at least Jounin. We couldn’t run. We had no choice but to engage, but we were easily outnumbered. Sakura, she-“</p><p>Genma’s fist suddenly came down onto Naruto’s desk, the wood splintering under his hand. “<em>Damn it.” </em>His voice cracked and he glared up at Kakashi, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I’m the Captain, Kakashi! I ordered her and Nara to <em>run</em> while I held them off, but she didn’t <em>listen.” </em>His shoulders slumped in defeat and when he didn’t continue, Shikamaru spoke up again.</p><p>“Before we knew it, she had summoned Katsuyu and ordered her to take us as far as she could from there. We were a few miles out before Katsuyu proofed away. We headed straight back, but when we got there there was nothing left. The entire building had been leveled.' </p><p><em>“</em>Did you find a body?<em>”  </em><br/>
<br/>
Shikamaru shook his head and for the first time that night, Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. No body meant that she might still be alive. There was still some hope to hold on to. He shook the tension out of his body, slouching into his usual stance and directed his gaze towards Naruto who was now staring at the crack Genma had left on his desk with a distant expression. When he felt Kakashi's gaze on him, he looked up with tired eyes, the usual determination absent from his sky blue orbs. "Kaka-sensei, if I wasn't tied down to this desk I would go with you but ..."</p><p>Kakashi shook his head and raised his hand to silence him. "I understand, Naruto. We'll bring her back."</p><p>Naruto gave a terse nod, tossing a scroll at him. "Kaka-sensei, you will be acting captain on this mission. Shikamaru and Genma will be leading you to her last known location. I've sent for Yamato, Sai, and Yamanaka Ino to act as a support team. I don't want any casualties on this mission, and Ino can provided medical aid when you find Sakura. They should be meeting you at the gates in 15 minutes."</p><p>Kakashi hummed in agreement tucking the scroll into his back pocket. He stole a glance towards Shikamaru and Genma, calling out, "Don't be late." Before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. </p><p>***</p><p>Kakashi made it to the gates in five. Hands tucked in his pocket, he stared up at the cloudless sky, the full moon illuminating the path that led out of the village. He sighed heavily, trying to shake the weight that had settled on top of his shoulders and the feeling of guilt gnawing at his insides. He glanced back at the feeling of Shikamaru and Genma's chakra signatures approaching and it wasn't long before they were joined by Yamato, Sai, and Ino. </p><p>Ino's eyes were rimmed red as if she had just gotten done crying and Sai's eyebrows were pinched slightly, a tell sign of concern on the usually stoic faced man. Yamato nodded his head toward Kakashi in greeting, but remained silent. The tension in the air was palpable, all of them clearly concerned for the well being of their pink-haired friend. Sakura was an essential part of all of their lives, someone that had mended not only their physical wounds but emotional ones too. </p><p>Kakashi eyed the shinobi in front of him. Despite the worry reflected on their face, all of their eyes were set with determination, a determination Kakashi easily recognized as the Will of Fire. They could do this. They <em>would</em> get Sakura home. With a new sense of resolve, Kakashi set out and the rest of the team followed.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have the second chapter mostly ready to go. Just need to fix it up a bit. I was originally going to post it as one long chapter, but decided to break it up for reasons that I will address at the beginning of the next chapter! </p><p>So! What did you guys think? Drop a comment! I love hearing ya'lls feedback. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was originally going to have this be part of chapter 1, but decided to break it apart so I could put some warnings beforehand! </p><p>Mentions of sexual abuse and violence in this chapter. I will mark it for you guys so you are aware when it starts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were only half a day away from Iwa, a 6 hour sprint if they hurried, but had decided that it would be best to rest since engaging the enemy in a fight seemed almost inevitable.</p><p>Out of his peripheral, he saw Genma sit next to him, his posture weary. Kakashi turned his head slightly, raising an eyebrow at him in question. Genma stared at the flickering flames in front of them, contemplating his words before he spoke. "She changed, you know." Kakashi pocketed his book, the only sign that he was listening to what Genma had to say. "After you left her, she had to." </p><p>"I didn't leave <em>her.</em> I left <em>for</em> her." His reply had come out harsher than intended, but he couldn't help but feel defensive at his accusations.</p><p>Genma shook his head, almost exasperated. "Kakashi. She <em>needed </em>you. After Sasuke's death, you were all she had! She never told us the entire story, but we know she didn't join ANBU just for the fun of it. What the hell happened?!" </p><p>Kakashi leaned his head against the tree trunk behind him, clenching and unclenching his fists. He closed his eyes, the last encounter with the pink haired kunoichi replaying in his head. Flashes of captivating emerald eyes and a soft whisper, "<em>Kakashi, I think I'm falling in love with you." </em>He clutched at his chest, willing his brain to rid itself of that memory. Vaguely he registered Genma was still waiting for an answer. He shook his head at him, "It's not important."</p><p>"Like hell it isn't, Hatake! If you don't want to tell me, then fine. But I will say this. When you left, Sakura became <em>our </em>teammate. Shikamaru and I spent <em>months</em> trying to fix what <em>you</em> broke. She's precious to us and we won't have you jeopardize this mission by going in distracted." </p><p>The chatter around the campsite had quieted down considerably at Genma's outburst. Kakashi bristled and sent Genma a steely glare, standing up to hover over his seated form as if to intimidate him. He turned abruptly, leaping into the tree branch above him. "I'll take first watch. Get some rest, we set out before dawn." </p><p>***</p><p>The team moved quickly through the tree brush, toward the coordinates Sai had given them. They had a lead, and a very good one at that.</p><p>Kakashi’s ninken had gotten a hold of Sakura’s scent and after sending Sai for further scouting, they had been able to confirm that there was a group of rogue nin hiding out in a nearby cave and that Sakura was very much alive. </p><p>From what Sai had reported, many of them were injured and out of the 10 that had ambushed Genma’s team, only 6 remained. </p><p>When Sai had relayed that bit of information, Shikamaru had smirked and Genma had let out a small whoop, exclaiming loudly, “That’s my little petal!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kakashi had raised a curious eyebrow at him, but couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction. The news of Sakura being alive, relieving a lot of the tension between the two. </p><p>When they approached the cave, Kakashi raised a hand, signaling everyone to stop. “Genma, Shikamaru. You’re with me. Tenzo, stay back with Ino and wait for our signal. Sai will remain as our eyes unless needed.” </p><p>The trio infiltrated the cave quickly, the rogue nin scrambling to protect themselves. Kunai ricocheted off the cave walls, the white blue light of Kakashi’s chidori illuminating the dark cavern. Kakashi’s sharingan scanned the area, desperately seeking Sakura‘a familiar chakra. He felt his hand rip through one of the nin’s chest, just as he locked on to a faint chakra signature toward the end of the cave. </p><p>“Genma!” He shouted, tossing the limp body of the enemy nin on the ground. “I found her!”   <br/>
 <br/>
“Go! We can handle it from here!”</p><p>Kakashi’s body reacted instantly and he set toward Sakura at break neck speed. Away from the fighting, he could hear his breath coming out in ragged pants and his heart beating erratic it his chest. He heard her before he saw her.</p><p>“Kashi..? Is it really you?”</p><p>Her voice sounded weak and when his eyesight finally adjusted to the pitch black that surrounded him, he felt bile rise in his throat.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>——- Trigger stuff begins here ———</p><p> </p><p>Sakura was chained to the wall, completely naked. Her arms and legs were covered in stab wounds, as if the rogue nin had used her for some type of target practice. You could see a few ribs severely displaced and threatening to break the delicate skin on her abdomen and her torso was covered in bruises, some new and some old. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kakashi’s eyes locked on to the pool of blood that had collected in between her legs. More bruises lined the inside of her thighs, the bruises in the shape of hand marks from where her legs had been forced open. </p><p>Behind him there was a sudden retching sound and his head snapped back to see Genma emptying the contents of his stomach and Shikamaru frozen with a horrified expression on his face. </p><p>Kakashi finally stepped toward Sakura, shrugging off his vest and standard long sleeve before unchaining her from the wall. He pulled his long sleeve over her head and cradled her frail body to his, running a thumb over her chapped lips.  </p><p>“Call in the support team. We need Ino to heal her before we can move her. Send Sai and Yamato ahead of us. Tell them to inform the hospital that we’ll be arriving with her soon so they are expecting us.” </p><p>Genma righted himself, nodding at Kakashi before leaving to fetch the rest of the team with Shikamaru in tow. </p><p>The silence that surrounded Kakashi after they left weighed on him like a thousand boulders. Pressing his face into Sakura’s blood-matter hair, Kakashi’s body trembled and his voice broke as he murmured apology after apology. “I’m <em>so- .. so so sorry” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So these first two chapters were a little short, but only because it was suppose to be one chapter! You’ll see the chapters get a little lengthier I promise. 💕 Expect new chapters at least once a week, depending on how many days I work. Don't forget to comment! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So I was re-reading and I know that Ino and Yamato didn’t get a lot of airtime. This was not intentional but I honestly just threw Ino in there because it made sense that Sakura would need some sort of medical attention. The decision to add a “support” team was more to build on Naruto’s urgency to get Sakura back. </p><p>ALSO, I am not ashamed to admit that taking on more than 2 characters at a time is a little difficult but I don’t shy away from challenges! 😤</p><p>This chapter is gonna touch a little more on Sakura’s team dynamic with Shika and Genma. Enjoy! 💕</p><p>SKIP FIRST PARAGRAPH IF VIOLENCE OR IMPLIED SEXUAL ABUSE BOTHERS YOU EVEN A LITTLE!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura vaguely registered the sound of hushed whispers around her as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Behind closed eyelids, images of leering men played back in her mind like an old film movie. She could almost smell their foul breath against her neck and feel their hands grabbing at her roughly, like starved animals. More images of dirty bodies pressed up against her as she struggled and screamed flooded her mind, a relentless onslaught of nightmares playing over and over again.</p><p>Panic bubbled inside Sakura, a distressed sound escaping her as her eyes shot open, her hands reaching for something, <em>anything </em>she might be able to use to defend herself. The movement caused pain to flare through her body and she gritted her teeth, a feral growl sounding in the back of her throat as two blurred figures approached her. </p><p>“Petal ...”</p><p>Instantly her body froze. That voice ... there was only one person who called her that. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision and focus on her surroundings. Slowly, she was able to make out the familiar features of her two teammates and a tidal wave of relief washed over her.</p><p>Her body slumped back against the pillow, the adrenaline leaving her body quickly being replaced by an overwhelming fatigue. Shikamaru and Genma seated themselves on either side of the cherry blossom kunoichi, each one grabbing one of her hands and interlacing their fingers together.</p><p>Genma leaned forward, nuzzling Sakura’s crown and placing a lingering kiss on the indigo rhombus that adorned her forehead.“You gave us a real scare there, Petal.”</p><p>Shikamaru squeezed her hand and huffed, “That’s a damn understatement.” He brought her hand towards his lips, placing a brief kiss to the back of her hand, the corners of his lips tugging into a gentle smile. </p><p>Sakura cracked one eye open, her eye flickering between the two and raised her hands to lightly pat their cheek, before dropping her arms back down like dead weight. She shut her eye, swallowing thickly, and moistend her parched lips before forcing words past the dryness in her throat. “I knew my boys would find me.” </p><p>Kakashi observed the scene unfold in front of him from across the room, Sakura seemingly too weak and too distracted to have noticed him. The intimacy between her and her teammates was something foreign to him. He watched the affectionate looks both Shikamaru and Genma sent her way and a twinge of jealousy tugged at his heart when she tenderly referred to them as "her boys." He couldn't help but think that maybe if he had stayed, she would be referring to him as <em>hers.</em> He quickly dismissed the thought, refusing to be sorry for something he vehemently believed was for her own good. He cleared his throat loudly, enough to finally catch her attention, "Mah, Sakura-chan. It's good to see you up."</p><p>Sakura's head snapped to look at him, her eyes wide with shock. She took in the sight of him leaning against the wall, his familiar eye-crinkling smile in place, the same smile she had learned to love- Her eyes narrowed then, angry that even after this much time, a part of her still <em>loved</em> him. She schooled her features, her posture rigid with apprehension. She felt both of her teammates shift closer to her, almost protectively and Sakura felt Shikamaru lean in close to her ear. "If you rather him not be here just let us know, Saku." Genma gave a short nod of agreement and Sakura gave them a small but grateful smile before shaking her head no.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" Her words were curt, and her tone was forced, as if she was holding back what she really wanted to say. </p><p>"I was on the team that brought you back, Sakura-chan." Kakashi pushed himself off the wall, taking a few uncertain steps toward her. Given her condition when he found her, it wasn’t much of a surprise that she hadn’t remembered calling out his name inside that cave. Suddenly, Kakashi seemed extremely uneasy, forcing himself to speak before he could change his own mind. "Sakura, listen I-"</p><p>"Thank you, Kakashi. But as you can see, I'm fine now. You can go." </p><p>His eyes widened in shock at her interruption. He met her stare and he instinctively took a step back, his body recoiling at the scowl that spread across her face. The soft gaze she often directed at him was absent, instead replaced by a cold, hard unwavering glare. </p><p>"Sakura,you're-"</p><p>Shikamaru stood abruptly, his shoulders squared and his head tilted up. "She said you can go." His voice was stern and authoritative, as if daring him to disagree. He rounded the bed and placed himself directly in front of Sakura and Kakashi, jerking his head towards the door. </p><p>Kakashi's jaw clenched, his teeth audibly grinding together in frustration and he turned swiftly on his heel towards the exit. Before he shut the door he glanced back at Sakura who had already buried her face into Genma's neck, his arm coming to wrap reassuringly around her shoulders. Genma's eyes locked with his and Kakashi bristled with anger when Genma sent a cocky wink his way <em>right before</em> Shikamaru shut the door behind him.</p><p>As soon as Sakura heard the door shut, the tears she had been holding back cascaded down her face like a waterfall. Her body trembled and she reached out for Shikamaru's hand once more as Genma rubbed soothing circles on her back. She hiccuped, murmuring into his vest apologetically, "Gomen, I'm getting your vest dirty." </p><p>Genma chuckled, resting his chin on top of her head, "Good thing this is my least favorite vest." </p><p>Sakura let out a breathy laugh, despite the tears still readily streaming down her cheeks. She could feel Shikamaru rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand, and she squeezed his hand in appreciation. She steadied her breathing, letting the comforting aura of her two teammates envelope her, willing her mind not to think about silver hair and charcoal eyes. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p>Behind the closed door, Kakashi listened to Sakura’s muffled cries and for the first time since he had decided to leave, doubt bloomed in the back of his mind. He ran a hand over his face, and with a tired sigh he thought to himself that maybe, <em>just maybe</em> leaving hadn’t been the right choice. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aren't Shika and Genma so stinkin CUTE?! and oh, oh looks like Kakashi is finally growing some common sense! </p><p>Comment, comment, comment. Pretty please with a cherry on top? 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably my favorite chapter and is actually the initial idea behind my brainstorm! Thank you guys in advance for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Kakashi laid sprawled out on his couch, mask pooled around his neck, and his Icha Icha book faced down on his lap. He had been staring at the same spot on the wall for a few hours now, contemplating the events that had taken place the past few days. After the incident in the hospital, things had felt <em>odd.</em> Even Naruto's words of encouragement regarding Sakura's less than welcoming reaction to him had not been enough to shake the gloomy mood he had been in since then. He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated grunt. </p><p>Despite only having been back in the village for a handful of days, Kakashi had grown restless. When Naruto had refused to send him back on his solo mission, Kakashi had trained himself into the ground in an attempt to clear his mind of any lingering thoughts about a certain pink haired kunoichi. He tried hard not to think about the last time he had been on this same couch, his arm thrown over her shoulder and her head resting against his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart.</p><p>He thought back to the day that he had found Sakura, asleep in front of the cenotaph, her pale cheeks streaked with tears and her eyebrows pinched, as if even sleep wouldn’t let her escape the pain of losing her first love. She had been clutching an empty bottle of sake, and she reeked of alcohol, muttering in her sleep to please <em>stay</em>.</p><p>It had been a few months since Sasuke’s unexpected death and anybody with eyes could see that it had absolutely devastated her. After the war, Sasuke had finally allowed Sakura to become a light in his life and during the 2 years they were together, it seemed she had succeeded in chasing away all the lingering shadows in his life. They had just set a wedding date when death sunk its claws into their happiness and tore it away from her.</p><p>After the funeral, Kakashi had distanced himself from her, unable to witness her grief without being paralyzed by a crippling guilt. He had convinced himself that she had enough friends in her life to help her through the grief, but as he stared at Sakura’s petite body curled up on the grass, he suddenly realized how wrong he had been.</p><p>He had been too busy wallowing in his self-pity to recognize that Naruto would probably be too busy with his Hokage duties, as well as starting a family with Hinata to make the time necessary for her. And <em>Ino.</em> Ino had Sai and her promotion in T&amp;I to focus on.</p><p>Before he could talk himself out of it, he had scooped her up into his arms and with a flurry of hand signs, shunshined them back to his apartment. Sakura had woken up just as he sat her down in his bed and upon recognizing who was in front of her, had launched herself into his arms sobbing and mumbling that <em>she couldn’t do this.</em></p><p>When he had gotten over the initial shock from the unexpected contact, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and decided to himself that he would be there for her because <em>those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. </em></p><p>He had started coming around more often after that.</p><p>He remembered the first time he had stopped by her office in the hospital, carrying take out since he was almost certain she would find <em>some</em> excuse to skip lunch. The look of shock on her face had almost been enough to send him back out the hospital doors, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Instead he had given a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he explained why he had dropped by. The smile that she had given him after made it worth it.</p><p>Checking in on her became routine. A routine he found himself enjoying. Lunch at work eventually led to dinner at home. Days off led to training together. Even his ninken had developed a soft spot for her and her legendary belly-rubs.</p><p>He found something in his routine with Sakura, something he hadn’t had in his entire career as a shinobi. There was something comforting about sharing meals with someone, about being able to <em>rely</em> on someone.</p><p>In hindsight, he should have known when the line that defined their relationship started to blur. He should have known when he started noticing how the corners of her eyes would crinkle when she would laugh too hard. Or when he started noticing the different shades of pink she would blush when he teased her or insinuated something suggestive.</p><p>All of that led up to that fateful moment. Sakura had looked up at him and the broken girl he had found laying in front of the cenotaph ten months ago was no longer there. Her dull eyes were now shining with something he had often seen directed at Sasuke during her youth, except this time it was directed at him.</p><p>His breath had hitched and he was suddenly very aware that seeing those feelings directed at him <em>didn’t bother him.</em></p><p>“<em>Kakashi, I think I'm falling in love with you.”</em></p><p>It wasn’t until he had gone to bed that night that the monsters of self-doubt and insecurities started to eat away at him. Sakura was the sun, and Kakashi was the moon. How could she love someone who was so <em>broken</em>, <em>so dark.</em> More importantly, how would he keep her <em>safe.</em> Everyone knew that caring for him meant signing a contract with death himself.</p><p>That night he dreamt of cascading pink curls, drenched in blood and empty emerald eyes staring up at him with his hand buried deep inside her chest.</p><p>The next morning, he put in his request for a long-term solo mission.</p><p>A sharp knock shook Kakashi from his thoughts. Glancing at the clock on the wall that read 9:30 pm, he wondered who would be visiting at such an hour. Pulling his mask in place, he opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise at the two shinobi leaning against his door frame.</p><p>“Genma, Shikamaru. Am I being summoned?”</p><p>Genma shook his head before replying, “No, but we do need a favor.”</p><p>At this, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Seeing as the last time he had seen these two he was getting kicked out of Sakura’s hospital room, he couldn’t help but be at least a bit curious at what they could possibly need from him.</p><p>“Listen. Shikamaru and I are being sent on a mission. Obviously, if it were up to us, we wouldn’t leave Petal on her own so soon.”</p><p>Kakashi straightened at the mention of Sakura, nodding his head at him to continue.</p><p>“The timing of this mission is troublesome and we’ll deny we ever asked you, but we need you to watch over Sakura while we’re gone. She has a bad habit of running herself ragid instead of dealing with things.” Shikamaru pushed off the door way, standing straighter and crossed his arms. “You and I both know what she probably had to endure while she was being held captive, Hatake.”</p><p>Kakashi knew what he meant. He had seen the bruises along the inside of her thigh. You didn’t have to be a genius to draw a conclusion about what had occurred.</p><p>Kakashi cleared his throat and gave a terse nod. “You can count on me.”</p><p>Genma and Shikamaru gave him one last apprehensive look before turning on their heels and walking away, leaving Kakashi to figure out how he would approach Sakura without getting punched across the village.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, he closed the door and disappeared into the dark confines of his bedroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kakashi stared at Sakura's apartment door, shifting from foot to foot anxiously, clutching a bag of breakfast in his right hand. He had been staring at her door for the past fifteen minutes willing himself to knock. With each passing minute he could feel the ball of anxiousness inside him growing. He leaned his head against the door, sighing before deciding that maybe he could just come back later.</p><p>He turned, stopping mid step at a sudden flare of chakra coming from inside Sakura's apartment. He was familiar enough with her chakra signature to recognize it instantly, but he felt like something about it was <em>different, darker. </em>Alarms went off inside his head and he burst through the door, breakfast forgotten. </p><p>Kakashi found her sitting in the shower, her arms wrapped protectively around herself as sobs racked her entire body. Her teeth dug painfully into her bottom lip, drawing blood in an attempt to muffle her cries. He made his way toward her, slowly and carefully, the way you would approach a wounded animal and placed a calloused hand on her shoulder. Sakura flinched, digging her nails into the skin of her arms in a desperate attempt to calm herself. </p><p>   He remained silent, ridding himself of his sandals and vest before forcefully sandwiching himself in between Sakura's back and the shower wall. Sakura resisted, thrashing against him as if the physical contact alone caused her pain but Kakashi wrapped his arms firmly around Sakura's naked body and pulled her flush against his chest. She struggled against him again, elbowing him and scratching at his exposed arms but he refused to let go. He leaned his head forward to rest on her shoulder, murmuring against her skin, "I'm here, Sakura. No one's ever going to hurt you again. I promise." The water soaked through his clothes, but he didn't mind. At least this way, Sakura wouldn't be able to see the tears streaking down his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for sticking with me, guys! It's been a fun experience so far. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of had a little trouble getting in the flow of this chapter but after a monster and binge eating some sour patch kids, I was able to get the ball rolling!</p><p>Thank you so much again for those who are taking the time to continue reading! I’m forever grateful for you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi sat on the floor across from Sakura's bed, his back against her dresser. He gave a tired sigh, running a hand through his damp hair, wincing at the ache that ran from his shoulders all the way down to his hands. A wry laugh fell from his laps as he surveyed the marks on his biceps and forearms, already beginning to take on a purple hue. It never ceased to amaze him just how strong she had become. It had taken most of his strength to keep her from hurting herself in the shower, and eventually he had resorted to putting her to sleep with his sharingan. He grimaced, knowing she would be more than a little upset at him for using it on her, but he figured the benefits had outweighed the consequences. Hopefully, if she beat him to a pulp she would at least heal him afterwards … <em>hopefully.</em></p><p>The sound of shuffling drew his attention to the tuft of pink hair sticking out from underneath the mountain of covers. He tried not to laugh as the rest of her head poked out, her lips parting in a tired yawn and her eyes still swollen from crying. He had dressed her in his long-sleeve shirt and it hung loosely around her petite body, falling off one shoulder. He couldn’t stop himself from tracing the elegant slope of her neck with his eyes, his gaze lingering briefly on the pale skin above her prominent collar bone. She was beautiful. Even like this. He shook his head at the intrusive thought. <em>Not the time, Hatake.</em></p><p>“Kakashi?” Her voice was hoarse, and she cleared her throat before attempting to speak again. “What are you …”</p><p>Her breath hitched as she took notice of the marks decorating his well sculpted arms, memories of her breakdown flooding her brain. Instantly, tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, her voice breaking as she tried to offer an apology.</p><p>“Mah, Sakura-chan. You don’t have to apologize. It doesn’t even hurt.”</p><p>He made his way towards her, crouching at the edge of her bed and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  Immediately, Sakura’s entire body tensed and Kakashi withdrew his hand back quickly, as if he had been burned. She took in a few deep breaths, forcing her body to relax and sent him an apologetic smile.</p><p>Kakashi stood, staring at her wearily. “Sakura, you know I would never hurt you?”</p><p>She stayed quiet, staring at her feet and refusing to meet his eye. When he reached out again, she willed herself not to flinch away. She did anyways. </p><p>Her shoulder slumped and she let out a defeated sigh, cursing herself as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. “I can’t help it. It’s not just you. It’s Shika and Genma too. <em>I know, </em>you wouldn’t hurt me. I just -“ She bit her lip, fisting the covers in her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white. </p><p>She closed her eyes in attempt to stop the tears from flowing. Every time someone touched her, she was reminded of thick calloused hands grasping at her body and pulling on her hair. She could feel her chest tightening and a ball of anxiousness coiling in her gut.  <br/>
<br/>
“Sakura, breathe. Just breathe.”</p><p>She sucked in a deep breath, the timbre of Kakashi’s voice resonating through her and calming her overactive nerves. She opened her eyes and met the worried gaze of the copy-nin. The affection and concern evident in his face was enough to snap her out of her panic. As the chaotic haze lifted from her mind, Sakura was suddenly very aware of who was standing in front of her. Her body hummed with a familiar longing to reach out and touch him and she hated herself for it. </p><p>“Kakashi. Why are you here?” </p><p> </p><p>Her question caught him off guard, and he shifted his weight uncomfortably. “I came to check on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I care for you Sakura, I was worried.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her eyes hardened at his statement and before she could think of her next words, they were tumbling out of her mouth. “Worried? You weren’t very worried when you <em> abandoned </em> me, Kakashi- <em> sensei. </em>If that’s how you show somebody you care then maybe it’s best you leave.” </p><p>His uncovered eye had widened at the malice that laced her voice and he could feel familiar weight of guilt weighing down on his shoulders once again. “Sakura, that .. that wasn’t my intention. I was keeping you safe.” </p><p>She gazed up at him, her bottom lip trembling, unable to hold on to the hate she had felt toward him. She couldn’t hate him because even after this long, even after he <em> left </em> , she was undoubtedly in love with him. “Safe? Is <b> <em>this</em> </b> what you call safe?” </p><p>Kakashi’s heart shattered at her words, catching the implication behind them. He swallowed thickly, racking his brain for the appropriate words to tell her how he really felt, but like always he fell short. He was never good with words, but looking at Sakura’s broken spirit, had him deciding that maybe now was the time to learn how to be. </p><p>“Sakura, listen.” She bit her lip, holding back a snarky retort and Kakashi took it as his cue to continue. “You deserved better than me. You still do. I’m a broken old man, loving me … it’s a <em> curse.” </em>He let out a shaky breath. “Everyone close to me has died. I can’t keep you safe.” </p><p>Sakura sniffled and she wiped at her nose with the sleeve of Kakashi’s long sleeve, mumbling into it something that sounded along the lines of ‘<em> stupid, old man.’ </em></p><p>When she looked up at him he was taken back with the fiery look in her eyes. Her emerald orbs, twinkling with a fierce resolve. This was typically the look she gave Naruto before punching him across Konoha, so instinctively he took a tentative step back. </p><p> </p><p>“Kakashi, you’re in idiot!”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse m-“</p><p> </p><p>“No! Now, <em> you </em> listen! I <em> still </em> love you. You leaving did nothing but make us both miserable. I’m a grown woman, Hatake. I didn’t need you to keep me safe but I did need you to be there. Just as you were.” </p><p>“Sasuke would have wanted better for you, Sakura.”</p><p>She bristled at this, shooting up from the bed to poke him in the chest with a a chakra filled finger. “Don’t you <em> dare </em> tell me what he would have wanted! Sasuke would have wanted me to be <em> happy!”  </em></p><p>Kakashi winced, rubbing at the spot she had poked him, looking down at the short-tempered kunoichi, regret blooming deep inside his chest. How much time had he wasted running instead of taking advantage of the happiness this woman had to offer him? He really was a coward. </p><p>He dropped to his knees in front of her, leaning his head against her stomach, ignoring the way she flinched. When he spoke, his voice was heavy with self condemnation. “I’m sorry.” He looked up at her, tugging at her sleeves. “How can I make it up to you?”</p><p>Sakura looked away, staring at the setting sun outside of her window. “I don’t know, Kakashi. I spent a lot of time waiting for you. I don’t want to chase a shadow anymore.” </p><p>His heart dropped to his stomach, suddenly terrified that his actions would mean the end of whatever was left between them. “Let me try. Let me be here for you now.” His tone was short of begging, a desperateness she had never heard from him before. </p><p>Unable to meet his eye, she let out a heavy sigh, taking a step back from his kneeling form and sitting at the edge of her bed. Minutes passed silently, and she could feel his eye boring through her trying to read her. </p><p>When she finally spoke, it was a faint whisper, and Kakashi had to read her lips to make out what she was saying.</p><p>“You can <em>try</em>.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He suddenly let out a forceful breath, unaware that he had stopped breathing as he anticipated her reply. </p><p>When Sakura finally looked at him, he could see the longing in her eyes and hope swelled inside of him. She let out a choked laugh a few tears escaping the corner of her eyes and shook her head exasperatedly. </p><p>Still on his knees, he scooted closer to her, reaching out to grab one of her hands in both of his calloused ones. This time he anticipated her flinch but he refused to let go. He ran his thumb over her knuckles, tracing the scars that had formed from tearing down buildings and boulders. Slowly he brought her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the back of her hand with his mask on. His eye crinkled in a familiar smile as she stared at him, her eyes wide with shock and a soft blush spread across her cheeks. </p><p>“I promise I’ll try my best then.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like the hardest part of writing is the beginning and the end! I know this chapter had a lot of dialogue and I hope I didn’t bore you but it was def necessary! Just talk about your feelings Kakashi, it ain’t rocket science! </p><p>Let me know what you guys thought! </p><p>Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors. I tend to just write and post because if I keep rereading I’ll psych myself out and not post lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys like some fluff, cause this chapter is FULL of it. I have zero regrets, seriously. I love me some fluff sprinkled on top of some angst. Life is too short, ya'll!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi made his way down the village market, one hand in his pocket and his face buried in Icha Icha. To most, he came off as the same aloof, carefree, and lazy postured ninja, but those who knew him well enough would be able to point out the extra spring in his step when he walked and the way his mask stretched a little <em> too </em> tight because of the smile hidden underneath. </p><p>Yesterday’s events had been unexpected, but not entirely unpleasant. He knew he was lucky for Sakura to even consider giving him a second chance after the stunt he had pulled, and he had to keep reminding himself of that in an attempt to silence the nagging voice in the back of his mind that <em> insisted </em> he was no good for her. A part of him knew he would never feel good enough for her, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least try to be. He had promised her, after all.</p><p>He came to a pause in front of a small sign that read “Konoha’s Best Umeboshi!” and smiled to himself.  Maybe trying wouldn’t be so hard.</p><p>He bought two orders.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi entered through her bedroom window, flaring his chakra to make sure Sakura was aware of her presence. She poked her head out from the restroom, a large pink towel wrapped around her wet hair and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the bag he held in his right hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Yo.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, there are these things called <em> doors.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Kakashi tilted his head and raised a hand, tapping  his chin with his index finger as if in deep thought. “Hm. Never heard of them.”</p><p>Sakura gave an unlady like snort, covering her mouth with her hand so he wouldn’t see the small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Instead of gracing him with an answer she rolled her eyes and then pointed at the bag he was holding. “And that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umeboshi.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you hate sweets?”</p><p>He gave a small chuckle, bringing one of his hands to rub at the back of his neck, as if he was suddenly embarrassed. “Ah, but you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, she didn’t bother covering her smile. She pulled the towel from her hair, tossing it in the dirty hamper before turning to make her way towards the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make us tea!"</p><p>Kakashi followed, trying his best not to stare at the small sliver of skin visible where her tank top and low-riding pajama pants didn't quite meet. He berated himself for not having better control of his hormones. '<em>Seriously, Hatake. What are you a teenager?'</em> He placed the umeboshi on her coffee table and seated himself on her couch, observing the new picture frames that decorated her walls. He hadn't really payed attention yesterday, and before that it had been a while since he had set foot here.</p><p>His eyes lingered on a picture far larger than the rest, encased in a large wooden frame that was engraved with the words 'Best friends' in big bold letters. The picture showed Sakura riding piggy back on Genma, her hair held back with what looked to be his bandana. Her lips were pulled back in a mischievous grin and she was leaning towards her other partner with her arms outstretched, one of her fingers hooked into the corner of Shikamaru's mouth like a fish hook, forcing an awkward lopsided smile on his face. Genma's head was tossed back in laughter, one of his hands fisted into Shikamaru's vest, keeping him in place in case he tried to run away. Despite the glare Shikamaru sent their way, it was half hearted and there was no denying the twinkle of affection visibile in his eyes. </p><p>"That was our team's one year anniversary." Kakashi refocused his attention to her and reached out for the cup of tea as she handed it to him. She sat next to him, bringing her knees up to her chest and took a small sip of her own tea before continuing. "There were ten more options but this one was Genma's favorite and he <em>insisted</em> it be the biggest picture on my wall." She laughed and then shook her head before adding, "He even insisted on that hideous bulky frame, and I didn't have the heart to tell him no him because he engraved it himself!" </p><p>He let out a soft chuckle, placing his empty mug on the table and turned his body to face her. "I'm glad you had them by your side, Sakura."</p><p>"Yeah. Me too. I don't know what I would have done without them."</p><p>He ignored the twinge of irrational jealousy he felt towards the two shinobi, knowing he was the only one at fault and listened attentively as she went into detail about all the times Genma's flirty personality had nearly gotten them killed or about that one time Shikamaru actually <em>fell </em><em>asleep </em>on a mission while he was suppose to be gathering intel and they had to send a tracking team to find him. He zeroed in on the way her eyes lit up when she talked, the way the corner of her eyes would crinkle when she smiled, and the way she would wave her hands around in an exaggerated motion to get her point across. </p><p>She was in the middle of another ridiculous story when his hand unconsciously reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She stopped in the middle of her sentence, her fist instinctively clenching at her sides. She shook her head, embarrassed at her reaction. "Kakashi, I- I'm sorry. I just .." She sent him an apologetic smile before bringing her hands to wrap around her arms.</p><p>Kakashi's gaze was soft and understanding, his fingers still resting behind her ear. He trailed two fingers down the back of her neck, across her shoulder and across the top of her arm before resting his hand on hers. He understood what she was going through. The fear and apprehension that lingered after a traumatic mission was something he knew too well, but it wasn't something that he had ever wanted for her. The things she had to experience were not uncommon amongst shinobi. It was an occupational hazard. Albeit, a disgusting one. </p><p>"Sakura, do you trust me?"</p><p>She gave a terse nod and followed when he pulled her towards him, gently coaxing her into his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder and one of his arm came to wrap around her waist in a protective embrace, pulling her flush against his solid frame. He nuzzled her hair with his nose, placing small soft kisses against the crown of her head. "They're never going to hurt you again, Sakura."</p><p>With his other hand, he continued to trace the dips and curves of her body. He ran his fingers up her ankle, behind her knee, up her sides. He touched her with a gentle hand, a ghost of a touch while he whispered reassuringly into her hair that she was <em>safe</em> and she was <em>home. </em>His touches were intimate but not sexual. They were <em>therapeutic</em>. He wanted to erase the memory of those animals from her skin, to chase away the shadows that still lingered in her mind. He could feel Sakura's body relaxing into his, her head burying further into the nook between his head and his shoulder. </p><p>His hand continued to wander, this time running his fingers through her bubblegum locks before tracing the edge of her jaw. He followed the path of her sternocleidomastoid down to the dip of her collarbone, resting his hand above the swell of her left breast. He could feel the even, steady beat of her heart against his palm. He let out a soft sigh and finally brought his hand up to cup the back of her neck, tilting her head up towards him. She looked up at him, her vibrant sea-foam eyes threatening to drown him. He could feel the soft puffs of breath from her parted lips against his masked ones, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to kiss her, to mold his mask-less lips against hers.</p><p>Instead of indulging himself, he leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss against her temple, and then her cheeks. He peppered her face with soft kisses, whispering apology after apology. The first apology for not being there, the second for being too late, and the third apology for leaving. He kissed the corner of her eyes, stopping the tears that threatened to spill over and down her cheeks. </p><p>Sakura sniffled and brought her arms to wrap around his neck bringing his forehead down to rest against hers.</p><p>"Thank you, Kashi."</p><p>They were quiet for a moment, immersing themselves in the intimate silence that surrounded them and in the safety of each others arms.</p><p>Kakashi placed one final playful kiss on the tip of her nose and Kakashi reveled in the giggle that escaped her lips.</p><p>"Anytime." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wasn't that SO cute? Kakashi is such a sweetheart when he tries to be. Also why the heck do I always forget to make Sakura eat the food he brings her LOL!  I'm wrapping this fic up pretty soon, maybe 2 or 3 chapters more max. I've honestly really enjoyed writing it! I don't think multi-chapter fics are my strong suit, but that's ok! Practice makes perfect.</p><p>Let me know what yall thought of the chapter! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was actually able to wrap this up with this last chapter. If you guys have noticed that I changed the rating from M to T and are upset then I'm sorry! The more I wrote, the less appropriate I thought a whole ass sex scene would fit into this. Sakura went through something traumatizing, and I'd rather just focus on the love and wholesomeness of the healing a loved one can bring instead of sex. Anywho, it's still cute as shit and I loved writing this! Love you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>3 months later</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi let out a groan as the sunlight trickled through the window, waking him from his slumber. Instinctively, he reached an arm to the side, searching for the warm body he was used to waking up next too. When he felt an empty space beside him, he cracked open his eye and glanced to the side, only to find the covers undone and her side of the bed cold. </p><p>He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He didn’t bother putting a shirt on, making his way from her room to her kitchen in only a pair of grey joggers that hung loosely around his hips. </p><p>He found her prancing around the kitchen in one of his shirts, and he chuckled fondly at her off-key humming.. Her hair was still uncombed and messy, sticking up in odd angles and he could see the smudge of mascara underneath her eyes. She bent at the waist to grab a pan from her bottom cupboard and he got a glimpse of soft pink colored panties and his hand twitched at his side. Kakashi immediately shook any dirty thoughts from his head and moved silently to wrap an arm around her waist from behind. </p><p>
  <span>Her body automatically leaned back against him and Kakashi’s heart swelled at the progress they had made together. He had spent the past 3 months, slowly accustoming her to being touched again. Some nights he would run his hands over her entire body and others he would just hold her until she fell asleep against him. Even Genma and Shikamaru had participated, albeit not as intimately as him. Eventually, Sakura was welcoming both friendly and intimate touches and had even started initiating them on more than one occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s head turned back and up to look at him, a wide smile on her face and a pretty blush adorning her face. “Good morning, handsome.” She tiptoed and tilted her head back further to place a chaste kiss on the underside of his mask-less jaw. </span>
</p><p>Kakashi’s lips pulled into a lopsided smirk, amused at how her blush deepened. Despite spending so much time together, he had only shown her his face yesterday. He chuckled to himself at how she had gaped at his exposed skin, throwing a tea kettle at him because ‘<em>she wanted to pull the mask down </em>’  and next time '<em>give a girl a warning.'</em></p><p>He tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss against her mouth, a soft moan escaping her lips as he molded his lips to hers. He coaxed her mouth into opening, sliding his tongue against hers in slow languid strokes. He could taste the coffee she had drank earlier and something else that was so uniquely Sakura. She melted against him, her body humming and her head spinning. It was always like this with Kakashi. Every single kiss left her breathless and feeling complete, something she hadn't felt since Sasuke had died. </p><p>She turned her body to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body firmly against him and raking her nails down his exposed chest. Kakashi let out a low growl at her ministrations, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently.</p><p>He broke the kiss and ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping clean the remnants of her mascara placed a kiss against her forehead. “If i knew this is what i was going to wake up to, i would have woken up earlier.” </p><p>He lifted her up by her thighs, placing her on the counter and settled his hips in between her legs, tugging on her hair so he could kiss her properly. Just as his lips grazed against her, Sakura’s door burst open and the sound of a falling picture frame made her scowl.</p><p>“SWEETHEART! WE’RE HERE FOR BREAKFAST! Oh … are we interrupting something” Genma's smile was far too innocent and Sakura shot him a half hearted glare because of course <em>he knew</em> he was interrupting something.</p><p>“Troublesome. I told you, we should have knocked.”</p><p>“Mah, Genma. What did I tell you about calling my girlfriend sweetheart?” </p><p>Genma sent a cheeky wink toward Kakashi, who was now hiding his face behind a cookbook. “Maybe I was calling <em>you</em> sweetheart”</p><p>Sakura stifled a giggle before hopping off the counter. “I’m gonna go put some pants on and then i’ll get started on breakfast for <em>my boys</em>.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Epilogue</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>July 22nd (2 years later)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakura clenched her teeth, beads of sweat rolling down her pale face. She let out a pained groan, her grip tightening around the gloved hand that held hers. </p><p>"You can do it, Sakura. We're almost there."</p><p>Kakashi brushed away the strands of hair that had stuck to her forehead, placing a kiss on her forehead as another wave of pain rolled through her. The sounds that surrounded her faded into the background and all she could focus on was the ache spreading through her as she begged for it to<em> just end</em>. Her body was tense, her breathing ragged, and just as she felt herself giving up everything stilled.</p><p>A sharp cry echoed through the room and finally her body relaxed and she fell back against the hospital bed, eyes closed and gasping for air. </p><p>A small bundle wrapped in blue was gently pushed into her arms, a tuft of white hair visible from underneath the blanket. The nurse smiled at her and looked at the clock that hung the wall across from them "Congratulations, it's a boy! Time of birth 12:03 am, July 23rd." </p><p>She choked back a sob, staring at the gurgling infant in her arms. She looked up to meet Kakashi's gaze, the sight of him staring at <em>their </em>son with tears running down his face, overwhelming her. There was so much <em>love</em> in his eyes.</p><p>He pulled his mask down before taking their baby into his own arms, cradling him gently to his chest. Slowly a tiny hand came up to pat Kakashi's face and Kakashi let out a sound that resembled something between a sob and a laugh. He wiped the tears from his cheeks, and without looking away from the baby he whispered, "Sasuke. His name is Sasuke." </p><p>Sakura's heart exploded inside of her chest, the tears she was holding back finally cascading down her flushed cheeks. The bed dipped beside her, as Kakashi seated himself next to her and placed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anyone catch that she called all three of them her boys when only 3 months ago, kakashi was jelly of Genma and Shika for being her boys?! Ah, growth. *chefs kiss* </p><p>This was honestly so fun to write! I think with the next multi chapter fic I'm going to definitely take some more time planning. I whipped this up in about a week so I'm excited to see what I can come up with if I sit down and brainstorm a little more. Thank you guys for following me this far, I appreciate every single one of my readers! </p><p>Also, if you are still sad there was no sex in this fic, go check out my story Bound to me. Seriously, it'll make you feel better. Ja ne!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>